To Yet Another Level
by Skylo
Summary: Things go bump in the night when Meta Knight finds Kirby having a wet dream. Part 2 of To The Next Level, by popular request. Yaoi shotacon


To Yet Another Level

WARNING: Yaoi, shotacon, other yummy shit!

PAIRING: KirbyxMeta Knight

RATING: M

Up.

Down.

In.

Out.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Meta Knight had been sitting there most of the night, following the rhythmic pattern of Kirby's breathing. It relaxed him, to see his lover so peaceful. He was undeniably cute while he slept.

He'd been thinking a lot about him, their relationship, the future. He knew someday all of this would have to end. Kirby was a star warrior–with a destiny! He'd only hold Kirby back.

The fantasy they lived in was just that; a fantasy.

He was a seasoned warrior, with a dark past. The townspeople here knew of him what he wanted them to. He'd killed and cried, loved and lost, and lived most of his life in despair.

And then there was Kirby. He was very young and full of energy, and carefree despite the path that had been laid out for him. All he seemed interested in right then was getting the most out of his youth.

Now that he thought about it, it would make a very good love story. Unfortunately, it's not his to write.

He feared their relationship would end prematurely. Something would go wrong, someone would find out, and then he'd have to leave. They might never see each other again, and he was having trouble getting used to the thought. It could happen at any moment. Everything could end.

It was so painful to think about. And as he sat there, he wondered if Kirby had thought of it too.

Kirby never seemed to understand much of anything, and he wasn't too concerned with the evils that lay beyond Cappytown. Maybe he thought they could live normal lives? Meta Knight knew that the one thing Kirby craved (other than food) was a stable environment. He'd assumed he found it in Meta Knight, but that could never be true. Nothing about his destiny was set in stone, but Meta Knight wouldn't tell him that.

Perhaps, on some occasions, ignorance really is bliss.

Kirby stirred, giving a small cry while he dreamt. Meta Knight straightened, his interest piqued.

_'I wonder what he dreams about,'_ he thought. Food was his best guess, and a much amusing one.

Suddenly, before he could stop them, a torrent of images ran through his mind.

Kirby covered in whipped cream and strawberries, Kirby sensually eating a cherry, Kirby moaning underneath him, his face bright red...

Meta Knight's mouth watered.

He shook his head vigorously, a vaguely familiar feeling rising in his gut.

_'Oh god, there's something seriously wrong with me..'_

He glanced back at Kirby–curse him, he was making those inoises/i again. They were louder, more urgent. Meta Knight just stared, something occurring to him.

_'Is he–?'_

The next sound he emitted seemed to confirm it.

Meta Knight blushed and averted his eyes as realization dawned on him.

_'But how? He's never done anything like that..has he?'_

Still, it was too evident to be denied.

Kirby was having a wet dream.

Meta Knight racked his brain, trying to remember how old he was when he had his first. He supposed it was possible; Kirby had been exposed to a lot at such a young age. Maybe he'd matured faster?

His thoughts were interrupted by another moan, followed by a heaving sigh. It sent tremors up his spine. He couldn't help but stare. It was just so..._hot._

_'No! This is unacceptable! I can't allow myself to be tempted by him. I don't want to take advantage of this.'_

But tempting he was.

He jumped from the window and moved to the side of the bed, as if being driven by some unseen force. After a moment, he ghosted a hand across Kirby's cheek, earning a whimper.

"Kirby.." he breathed.

Kirby didn't answer, but he didn't need to. It was out of his control now.

Meta Knight took off his mask and set it aside. He climbed up onto the bed, holding his breath as he slowly pulled down the covers. Kirby shivered when his body was exposed to the cold air. He opened his eyes just as Meta Knight covered his body with his own. Meta Knight smiled, stroking Kirby's face.

"Hello."

Kirby smiled back.

"Poyo."

"Kirby..I want you to do something with me."

"Poy?"

Meta Knight's smile faded.

_'Is this ok?'_

He hovered over Kirby, a completely lost expression on his face.

"Do you, er..can we..?"

He could tell Kirby was getting confused.

"Poy?"

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

His face was bright red, and he couldn't look Kirby in the eyes.

Kirby honestly didn't know what he was talking about, but he nodded anyway. If Meta Knight had suggested it, it couldn't be bad, right?

Meta Knight blinked.

"Y-You do?"

Kirby seemed to consider it, then nodded again.

Meta Knight's smile returned. He leaned in for a kiss, and was met with more force than expected. They simply ravaged each other. Meta Knight relaxed and relished the sweet, familiar taste of Kirby. It wasn't enough, not for him, but he wanted it to last. He wanted Kirby to remember everything.

Meta Knight kissed his face, making Kirby giggle.

"Poyo~"

Meta Knight's smile grew. He loved it when Kirby laughed.

Kirby froze when he realized Meta Knight's hand was moving lower. He was slightly confused. Whatever he was doing, it started to feel _really_ good. In a minute or so, his face was flushed red and his breathing was rapid. Kirby's heart pounded so loud Meta Knight swore he could hear it.

Kirby looked down, surprised to see something protruding from between his legs. Had that always been there? At this point, it didn't really matter, since Meta Knight started touching it again and it felt so _wonderful_. He struggled for breath as Meta Knight continued.

"Poyy..hah!"

His body lurched upwards, seeking more of that glorious contact, and Meta Knight's breath caught in his throat.

_'This..has escalated quickly.'_

His mind was wandering into places it shouldn't have, deep, dark places. Every sound echoed in his ears, catching in his brain and imprinting in his memory. He wanted to hear more. He moved down, placing his mouth over Kirby's little penis and licking painfully slow. Kirby's blue eyes shot wide open, lips trying desperately to form words, something other than 'poyo'.

"Mm..."

Meta Knight didn't seem to hear him, so he continued, and the combination of sexual frustration and inability to form comprehensible words drove Kirby to the edge.

"Mm...ahh! Meda!"

Meta Knight pulled back abruptly, leaving Kirby to lay there, panting for breath, cheeks flaming, and quite satisfied with himself.

Meta Knight blinked.

_'Did he..Did he just say my name?'_

Kirby sat up a little, and, seeing the shock on Meta Knight's face, gave him a stupid smile.

"Meda." He said it again. So maybe he couldn't pronounce the 't', it didn't matter. Meta Knight felt tears sting at his eyes, so touched he could hardly breathe. He inhaled sharply.

"Kirby."

"Meda."

Meta Knight jumped at him, forcing their mouths together again. Kirby met him halfway, eager to receive an award for doing so well. The way Meta Knight kissed him...hungrily..desperately...he couldn't breathe, his body so overcome with love and joy and arousal and he just couldn't handle it all. He pushed him away briefly, suddenly fearful of the control Meta Knight had over him, of every aspect of his being. But Meta Knight wasn't having it. He practically pinned Kirby down again, ravenously kissing him, moaning, grinding, and Kirby's every protest quickly died in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on playing games with Meta Knight's tongue. He ran his tongue up it lightly, almost tickling him. Meta Knight broke the kiss ever-so-slightly, sucking in a breath and opening his eyes briefly. Kirby saw dark desire there, smoldering and hungry. Meta Knight stared back into his eyes, which had glazed over in arousal, and sparks flew from the look they shared.

"Meda...agan." Kirby whispered. "Agan..."

His speech was still flawed, but Meta Knight didn't have to hear it to know exactly what he wanted. He gave him another slow, sensual kiss, leaving a thin string of saliva, then moved downwards.

Kirby moaned softly as Meta Knight sucked him again, tongue moving around it, over it. He ran his lips up the side then closed his mouth tightly around it, pulling back slowly, as if he were trying to lure the orgasm from his body.

"Ah..hah! Nn!"

He panted uncontrollably, sitting up and pushing Meta Knight away again. Meta Knight looked up, confused, and saw Kirby staring between his legs.

_'Meda has a bump too,' _he thought, unconsciously leaning towards it.

Meta Knight blushed, eyes widening.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Meda too.."

He closed his eyes and licked Meta Knight's penis, making him gasp loudly.

"You don't have to-"

"Want to," he mumbled, placing his mouth over it. He didn't know exactly how this was done, but from what Meta Knight had done to him, he thought he had a pretty good idea. He tentatively traced the outside of it with his tongue, and Meta Knight's breathing sped up.

"Ah.."

His ministrations were shy, soft, and uncertain, but the sheer fact that Kirby was doing it to him made it so much better. Before either of them had expected it, Meta Knight came in Kirby's mouth. Kirby pulled back, confused, and swallowed on reflex, the strange taste lingering a while. He decided he liked it.

Meta Knight blushed furiously, grabbing Kirby and smashing their lips together. He broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"I'm sorry about that," he breathed, still blushing from embarrassment.

Kirby quirked a little smile.

"Poyo," he replied, and Meta Knight understood he was forgiven. He licked his lips, as if he'd just eaten something tasty, and Meta Knight blushed darker.

_'Wait..he liked it?'_

Kirby was still smiling, happiness buzzed throughout his body, and he wondered idly if his bump would do that too. As if to answer his question, Meta Knight pushed him over and began sucking it again.

"A-ah!"

Meta Knight was sucking harder than before, moving his tongue more quickly, and Kirby writhed and moaned freely. It didn't take long for Kirby to come too, crying out as he did so. Meta Knight pulled back, and as he swallowed, Kirby began to call his name again.

"Meda...Meda..." he whispered, panting, his body going numb from orgasm. It was the greatest feeling he'd ever felt, and he was so glad he got to share it with Meta Knight.

Meta Knight crawled up beside him, collapsing onto the bed and looking over. He licked his lips much like Kirby had before, and Kirby giggled breathlessly.

Meta Knight drew him into his arms, pulled the blanket over them, and gave Kirby a sweet kiss.

"I love you," he said. Kirby's smile was brighter than the sun.

"Luh you too."

Meta Knight laughed, the way he messed up his words being both adorable and hilarious at the same time. He kissed him on the forehead and cuddled up against him, exhausted. They both quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Meta Knight woke on the floor. He groaned, sitting up. Kirby had been known to toss and turn a lot in his sleep, and he supposed this was the result. He climbed back onto the bed, planning on taking a little nap before Kirby woke up, and saw Kirby smiling in his sleep. He smiled too, it was impossible not to. He slipped back underneath the covers and placed and arm around him.

Screw destiny, the only thing for sure that was 'destined' was that they were together, and happy. It was all that mattered. Kirby may have a path to take, but now he knew that wherever it led, he'd always be right there beside him.

~Fin

**A/N: One martini, dirty, two lemons, shaken not stirred.**

**For KirbyxMeta-Knight's contest on dA. Yes, I'm entering the contest I created, but not for prizes or anything. Just thought I'd help my own cause :D**

**Part 2 of To The Next Level, by popular request.**

**Hello my fellow shippers, sorry I've been so inactive with this pairing, but in my defense, I've been busy.**

**Ugh, I still had trouble writing words like...penis...but I'm getting better lol. I love how this turned out. Way better than I expected.**


End file.
